jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Schlacht von Geonosis (22 VSY)
Exzellenz-Diskussion vom Januar 2007 (erfolgreich) *'Pro': Sehr umfangreicher Artikel, gut bebildert und informativ. --Modgamers 19:58, 4. Jan 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Ja seh ich auch so.--Yoda41 20:09, 4. Jan 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Ein Artikel, der die wichtige "Eröffnungsschlacht" der Klonkriege entsprechend würdigt und von allen Seiten beleuchtet. RC-9393 Admin 14:08, 9. Jan 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Ich schließe mich an Jade-Skywalker 14:54, 10. Jan 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Sehr gut und informativ. Pro. Ben Kenobi 13:21, 11. Jan 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Umfangreich, informativ, angenehm zu lesen: Verdientes PRO! HarryBeau 18:21, 17. Jan 2007 (CET) Mit sechs Fürstimmen und keiner Gegenstimme wurde dieser Artikel in der Wahl zum exzellenten Artikel entsprechend ausgezeichnet. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:51, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) So viele Jedi? Sind in der Schlacht von Geonosis wirklich soviele Jedi gestorben, eigentlich müssten doch viel mehr überlebt haben! --Omega 18:30, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Nein, es ist wirklich so. Im offiziellen Star Wars Fact File heißt es... Zitat: „Obwohl die Jedi ihre Haut teuer verkauften, waren schließlich nur noch 14 von den ursprünglich 200 Kriegern der Rettungsmission übrig, während ihre Gegner keinerlei nennenswerte Verluste erlitten zu haben schienen.“ Für interessierte Kontrolleure ist das auch auf dem Datenblatt Geo14/22 VSY im Ordner Schlachten nachzulesen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:38, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Weiß man welche Jedi die Schlacht von Geonosis überlebt haben?? Wäre cool wen sich alle an der Liste beteiligen, das sind die an die ich mich grade erinner konnte. Aber werde noch mal weite nachforschen! Danke schon mal im voraus. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:52, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Zwei fehlen noch!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:09, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Cool, danke die LIste ist jetzt schön lang;) --Der Heilige Klingone 19:55, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::Warum zählt Sora Bulq nich OFFIZIELL zu denn Jeid?? Und warum hast du ihn den auf diese Liste gepackt?Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 20:38, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::::Sora Bulq wurde nicht von Yoda gerettet, da man dachte er sei tot gewesen. Aber in Wirklichkeit war er noch am Leben und schloss sich kurz darauf der Dunklen Seite an. Er gehörte also nicht zu der Gruppe, die von Yoda aus der Arena gebracht wurde, dennoch überlebte er die Schlacht. Es fehlen immer noch zwei! :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:41, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::::Nach doppeltem Bearbeitungkonflikt: :::::::Jo cool das du ihn denoch hinzugefügt hast,danke. Jetzt verstehe ich es auch;) Ich werde mir heute oder morgen die schlacht nochmal angucken vieleicht endecke ich ja jemanden, also könnte man sagen das 15 Jedi es überlebt haben. Aber den doch nicht weil er ja zu Dunklenseite gegangen ist. --Der Heilige Klingone 20:56, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Schon wider nach einem Bearbeitungkonflikt;) :::::::::P.S Jo Super ich glaube auch das wahren alle,cool danke. Finde es toll das ihr auch an so eine Liste beteiligt habt. Fand das nur witzig das mal zu wissen;) In der Arena *Plo Koon *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Mace Windu *Aayla Secura *Luminara Unduli *Bultar Swan *Shaak Ti *Kit Fisto *Saesee Tiin *Sora Bulq (Missing in Action, zählt also nicht zu den vierzehn offiziell Überlebenden Jedi)--Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:25, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Alta Ranga *Barriss Offee *Even Piell *Kai Justiss *Pablo-Jill *Agen Kolar *Stass Allie *Roth-Del Masona Diese Liste kann doch eigentlich gar nicht stimmen, selbst ohne Sora Bulq beinhaltet die Liste mehr als 14 Jedi. Und meines Wissenes nach hat Quinlan Vos gar nicht an der Schlacht in der Arena teilgenommen. Gruß, Finwe Disku 17:23, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Hat er auch nicht, denn wir im Comic Aufopferung zu lesen ist, hat er zum Zeitpunkt der Schlacht im Auftrag des Jedi-Rates ein Spionagenetzwerk aufgebaut, um die Konföderation zu bespitzeln. Solch ein Einsatz hätte seine Tarnung aufliegen lassen und wir er später im Comic Sezession zugibt, bedauerte er, dass er nicht an der Schlacht von Geonois teilnehmen konnte. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:50, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ja aber warum ist er dann in der Liste? --Finwe Disku 18:04, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Keine Ahnung. Es ist falsch! Ich habe ihn mal raus genommen. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:06, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ausserhalb der Arena *Adi Gallia *A'Sharad Hett *Bant Eerin *B'dard Tone *die dunkle Frau *Echuu Shen-Jon *Jaizen Suel *Rana *Ranik Solusar *Siri Tachi *Voolvif Monn Agen Kolar hat die Schlacht ebenfalls überlebt. Premia Admin 20:51, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Pablo-Jill so das waren sie, oder? --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:53, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) (nach drei Bearbeitungskonflikten) Im WP Artikel steht das es 212 Jedi waren und von denen sind 179 gestorben Jango 20:58, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Aber dazu kann hier niemand eine Quelle darlegen. Ich habe ja oben geschrieben, von woher ich die Zahlen habe. Aber ich glaube, dass das wirklich alle sein müssten. In Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III sind auch keine weitere Jedi zu finden. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:03, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) (Langsam nerve diese Bearbeitungkonflikte, egal) Ja aber auch im Film sagt Yoda doch das Mace Windu mitt 200 Jedi los ziehen sollte;) --Der Heilige Klingone 21:08, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich will ja nur wissen warum die andere Zahlen haben als wir, ich weiss ja das es 200 waren, nur das so viele verreckt sind wusste ich nit Jango 21:09, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Getöte bitte;) Aber das wundert mich auch das die andre siffern haben;) Man kan die ja mal fragen, --Der Heilige Klingone 21:20, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Könnte sein, dass die Jedi, die im Orbit oder in den Katakomben gekämpft haben anstatt in der Arena, nicht als Teil der Rettungsaktion gezählt wurden, weil sie Obi-Wan, Anakin und Padmé nicht direkt zu Hilfe kamen. Es ist wahrscheinlich so, dass die Quelle des Fact File Episode II ist, wo dann wirklich 200 Jedi in der Arena kämpfen. Und das EU hat hier und da noch einige Jedi in die Schlacht involviert, die man aber in der Arena nicht sieht. Und diese Informationen aus dem EU kamen entweder nach dem Fact File oder wurden übersehen. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 21:23, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) In meinen Fact File steht das sie mit 201 Leuten in den Krieg ziehen! Es kann aber sein das dass ein Druckfehler ist!;) Gruß--Master Vandale 13:13, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) So das wären glaub ich alle die ich gefunden habe und ich glaube nicht das bei dir steht das 201 Jedi überleben, dass wäre ein zu grßer zufall! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:11, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ehm er meint das 201 Jedi (so wie ses in seinem FactFile steht) am kampf in der Arena teilnahmen, von 201 überlebenden hat er nix gesagt Jango 18:20, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) Oh stimmt habe mich entweder verlesen oder verschrieben! Ausserdem steht auf seiner Benutzerseite das Er eine Sie ist!:) gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:38, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hui tatsach, hab ich gar nit gesehen :) danke Jango 18:46, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Der Jedi der auf dem Bild "Die Jedi sind von der Droidenarmee besiegt worden." links liegt steht später wider, habt ihr den auch mit gezählt? (ihn sied man kurz nach dem Anakin das Laserschwert dreht hinter Obi-Wan mit den dunklen Gewand und den langen dunkel braunen Haaren und dem grünen Laserschwert)Und war er onmächtig oder ist das ein Fehler? Und wo ich grade von Fehlern schreibe habt ihr das auch gesehen das Ki-Adi-Mundi für drei Sekunden ein grünes Lichtschwert hatte? Das kommt sehr oft vor. :) Gruß --[[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:26, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Der Jedi Roan Shryne kämpfte nach eigenen Angaben ebenfalls in der Arena. Benutzer:Darth Ultimor 10:24, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) Jedi es sind nur noch 13 Jedis gewesen die von den TFAT/i gerettet wurden.13 Jedis sind auf dem Bild zu sehen das in diesem Artikel ist.Da ist der Ganze Greis,der Jedi drauf.Auserdem sind zwei Jedis bei einem Abzurtz eines TFAT/i gestorben.Also müssen aus den 186 gestorbenen Jedis 189 Jedis werden. :Nein, das stimmt schon so Aayla, Plo Koon und Ki Adi Mundi kommen später noch dazu. Und Barriss Offee, Pablo-Jill usw. kämpften glaube ich auf den Rängen von der Arena.--[[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:48, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Klonkrieger Im Film heißt es das mehr als 1 Millionen Klone fertig sind, warum haben dann nur 192.000 mitgekämpft? Gruß Joni 18:31, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Warum denn alle einsetzen, wenn man nicht mehr braucht? Außerdem müsste man auch erstmal schnell genug Schiffe für 1 mio Klons herschaffen;-) 18:34, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) Monat Der Infobox dieses Artikels ist entnehmbar (Vorrausgesetzt du weißt das die Schlacht von Thustra 16 Monate n. d. Schl. v. Geonosis spielt und du subtrahieren kannst) das die Schlacht von Geonosis im 3. Monat von 22 VSY spielt. MfG Joni 07:55, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Exzellent-Abwahl – August/September 2009 (abgewählt) ''Diese Kandidatur lief vom 29.08.2009 bis zum 12.09.2009 '' * : Der Artikel ist nicht vollständig. Es fehlt z. B. die komplette Raumschlacht und Grievous'. MfG Joni 11:19, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Es fehlen außerdem große Teile der Schlacht am Boden sowie die Kommando Einsätze. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:31, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) **keine 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum 'Pandora' Diskussion 19:34, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) **Inzwischen schon. – 'Andro' Disku 19:03, 3. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Auch sowas wie „Nachwirkungen“ sollten in einem exzellten Schlacht-Artikel geschildert sein. Sofern nichts geschieht, bin ich für die Abwahl. 'Bel Iblis' 07:17, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * :Anscheinend wurde auch nur die Geschichte der Filme verwertet, wie gesagt, da fehlt zu viel. 'Pandora' Diskussion 10:37, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Finde den Artikel ebenfalls nicht exzellent; die Gründe wurden schon genannt. Gruß, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 18:43, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Als der Artikel ursprünglich zur Wahl aufgestellt wurde, hob er sich zwar von der Masse ab, aber inzwischen ist er genauso wie viele andere Schlacht-Artikel. Beispielsweise gibt es auch erstmals Informationen zum Ende der Schlacht in ''Wilder Raum (Roman), doch es fehlen einfach zu viele Quellen, um den Artikel exzellent zu belassen. -- 02:38, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * :Es fehlte einfach zu viel, wenn man ihn ließt, bekommt man den eindruck, das war ein Blitzangriff, dann ein paar Stunden Kampf und dann wurden sie wieder abgezogen. Aber sviel ich weiß ging die "Schölacht" wesendlich länger. Auserdem fehlen wie oben genannt Raumschlachten und Commando-Einsätze (z.B. Ergreifung von Sun Fac). Zudem ist der Artikel mit dem Vorhandenen auch noch etwas Ausbaubar. So wie er jetzt is reichts höchstens für Lesenswaert. Grüße Corran' 06:38, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich meinen Vorrednern an. Informationen, die über den Film hinausgehen, sollen schon drin sein. – Andro Disku 19:03, 3. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * :s.o. Gruß Darth Hate 12:25, 6. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Alle Gründe wurden schon genannt. JunoDiskussion 14:37, 7. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Mit 10 Kontra-Stimmen ist der Artikel einstimmig abgewählt worden! Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:38, 13. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Person Wer ist eigentlich der Jedi der im hintergrund mit 2 Lichtschwertern kämpft in der scene wo C-3PO's Kopf von Kit Fisto samt dem Droiden Körper nach hinten geschleudert wird und der SKD drauf fällt (in der Arena) und was ist eigentlich mit R2 und 3PO nach dem die schlacht vorbei ist die werden ja erst zurück gellassen werden die noch abgeholt **Möge die macht mit dir sein Der verbannte 17:30, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Joclad Danva. Nein, die werden nicht angeholt, weil die ja in den anderen Episoden noch vorkommen. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:38, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) Cody in der 5 folge der 2 staffel von TCW sagt der gute cody, dass er in der schlacht von geonosis nicht dabei war. allerdings wird dieser gezeigt und beim namen genannt(mit yoda bei den schweren geschützen). mfg (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 178.24.70.20 (Diskussion) 12:37, 22. Apr. 2011) :Das ist nicht Cody, sondern irgendein anderer Klon-Commaner. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:56, 22. Apr. 2011 (CEST) aber yoda sagt doch soger den namen. ::Nein, deffinitiv nicht. Auserdem hat Cody zum dem Zeitpunkt doch noch gar keinen Namen, sondern hieß nur CC-2224. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:44, 22. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Lesenswert-Wahl Mai 2013 (bestanden) Kommentar: Wenngleich dem Artikel vor einiger Zeit aufgrund von Unvollständigkeit die Exzellent-Auszeichnung aberkannt wurde, sehe ich keinen Grund, weshalb dieser gute geschriebene Artikel nicht die Auszeichnung Lesenswert erhalten soll. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:59, 3. Mai 2013 Kritik von *Problem: **Antwort Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:37, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) (4 P.): Sehr guter Artikel. Wenn nicht exzellent, dann auf jeden Fall lesenswert. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:37, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) (2 P.): Ich finde der Artikel ist gut geschrieben, hat viele Bilder und genug Einzelnachweise. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 12:46, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) (2 P.): Ich finde den Artikel ziemlich gut strukturiert und schön geschrieben. Mir gefällt er auf jeden Fall. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 13:55, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) (4 P.): Keinen Zweifel: lesenswert! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 00:31, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Der Artikel hat die Wahl zum lesenswerten Artikel mit 12 Pro-Punkten und 0 Kontra-Punkten bestanden. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:02, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC)